Inferno
by OnyxCherie
Summary: Bonnie is in for a world of trouble when two new vampires arrive in her home town wrecking all kinds of havoc. I guess you can call it a TVD rewrite. First story ever, fair warning I'm a novice. But please try me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first time ever writing something for others to read. I always tend to write for myself. Like poems and short stories and I've only ever shared it with my sisters who could unfortunately care less to read period. Point is I'm extremely nervous to be sharing my writing with others. I honestly don't know whether you will like this or just completely hate it. Criticism is definitely welcomed and encouraged. Just please try to be nice. I made a lot of changes to the storyline though some things remain the same. I think I can label it an AU sort of... I don't know. But if you do read this and you like it or hate it let me know. (Oh and I think I have to add a disclaimer so I don't own any of these characters or TVD whatsoever ) That's good right?**_

Bonnie hated history class with a passion. A fiery burning passion that threaten to burn down the entire classroom and everyone in it. However, it wasn't history itself she had a problem with. In fact, Bonnie loved history. No, the problem lied amongst her less than inspiring teacher and her headache inducing classmates. Forty-five minutes of that five days a week was just pure torture. School had only just begun since summer, but Bonnie was already done. She felt like time was slowly dragging its feet just to torment her. Against her better judgement, she took a glance towards the clock. Great class was only twelve minutes in. Funny it felt close to a good twenty. Bonnie rolled her eyes from the forsaken clock and unfortunately, they landed on a more unpleasant object. Well person. Elena Gilbert who was in an animated conversation with her sometimes bestie Caroline Forbes.

"Did you see the new guy this morning,"

"Did I see him? I nearly broke my neck just to get a peek."

Bonnie scoffed at their conversation, she's been hearing the same thing since first period, 'Omg have you seen the new guy he's so hot etc. etc.' Bonnie has also laid eyes on one of today's juiciest gossip and she can understand why all the girl's panties are in a twist. However, she was tired of hearing about it.

"Well whatever his name is I totally call dibs, so don't even think about it miss Gilbert."

"Wouldn't dream of it Caroline, wouldn't want to violate the code of dibs."

"Yeah, your completely honorable when it comes to dibs, oh except for Liam, and oh Matt can't forget Matt. You know your current boyfriend."

"Okay well this time I'm being completely honest. Also, I broke up with Matt so now he's my current ex-boyfriend."

"What when did this happen tell me evert-… What the hell is she staring at? Hey Bennett, did you want something?"

Spotted. Bonnie turned back to the front of class and mentally curses herself for staring too long. Elena and Matt broke up. That's weird. Those two were completely inseparable. When you saw one you got the other. It's been that way since seventh grade. Why would they just break up out of the blue. Whatever she was not supposed to care especially about Elena Gilbert, they stop being friends freshman year with good reason and it should definitely stay that way.

"She's so weird, I can't believe you were ever friends with her."

"Well you used to be friends with Kelly Beach so I don't think you have any right to judge."

"Ugh please don't remind me I will never forgive myself, now back to Matt."

By the time their conversation begin to fade from Bonnie's ears she was being pulled into another.

"Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett may I please have your attention." Coach Tanner stood in front of Bonnie's desk with an exasperated look drawn on his face. Bonnie managed not to roll her eyes at him.

"What was the question Mr. Tanner." She questioned. Her face scrunched into confusion when she was soon rewarded with the snickers of her classmates. Coach Tanner's lips ticked up in annoyance.

"Your needed in the office, however if I did have a question I doubt you'd be able to answer it." The snickers then turned into full blown laughter. Fire. She felt it crawling up her ears from her cheeks and finally to her fingertips, begging to be released. Bonnie dropped her eyes to her desk and quickly gathered up her things and hurried out of class before she managed to turn coach Tanner into a crispy snack.

"When she reached the office, she was told to wait until Mrs. Fell was ready to see her. Bonnie sat down in the office chair coaching herself to calm down. She's not hotheaded by any means, but lately her magic was running on a short fuse. Her grams had warned her about her powers growing exponentially with the upcoming comet. She didn't however warn her about her spike in temper. She begins pinching the middle of her palm in an effort to calm down. Breathe she instructed in and out in ou-…

"Bonnie, Miss Fell will see you now. You can head on back." Bonnie smiles politely as she begins to head towards the back office. She knocks lightly on the door and proceeds to enter once she hears a response.

"Ms. Bennett, how are you today." Mrs. Fell begins filing her papers away patiently waiting for an answer.  
"I'm fine Mrs. Fell... I'm sorry am I in trouble for something." Bonnie asked with a slightly exasperated tone. Her day just kept getting better.

"Oh, heavens no, please Bonnie have a seat." She points towards the chair with amusement. Bonnie takes a seat confused as to why she was in the counselors office if she wasn't in trouble. "As you are probably aware, the night of the comet festival is approaching and all of our school clubs are getting involved in the organization." Bonnie nods in confusion at her words. "Even your tutor club, however the only one who hasn't signed the participation list is the club's vice president." Understanding floods though her. At the begging of the school year Bonnie was elected as the club's VP Mostly as a joke. And as VP she was no longer allowed to bail on events like these.

"Part of being in a club is being a part of that club and now that you're the vice president you need to set an example." Bonnie sighed.

The only reason she even joined the club was because her father was pressuring her to get involved in something and get a hobby. She couldn't exactly tell him she already had a hobby. He would most likely lock her in a tower to keep her away from her kooky grams and her antics. Plus, a tutoring club didn't sound that inclusive, boy was she wrong.

"These are supposed to be the most exciting times of your life and you should take it by the horns and ride the waves. So, I expect you to sign the sheet and to be the forerunner of your clubs responsibilities." Mrs. Fell stands up from her chair with a sheet in her hands. "Do you have any question Bonnie."

"Bonnie takes the sheet from the counselor. She forces a smile upon her face. "No, no question at all Mrs. Fell." She signs the sheet and hands it back to the woman. "I will make sure all of our responsibilities are completely fulfilled." She continues to smile in order to garner sincerity.

"Great, Mrs. Bennett, I'm happy I got a chance to discuss this with you. Have a nice day."

Yeah it was way too late for that bonnie thought as she headed on her way out the door. Lost in thought she rounded the corner and ran straight into a strong solid wall of chest. Bonnie looked up in a rush to apologize but the words caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was another topic of juicy gossip. Mr. Salvatore, the new English teacher. Bonnie had seen him earlier in the school cafeteria as the girls giggled and gushed over him. His hair was jet black and his eyes shone a mix between silver and blue and they were piercing right through her. Bonnie struggled to find her tongue until she heard him speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay." He looked at her to gauge her appearance. Bonnie cleared her throat and attempted to speak. What the hell was happening to her brain.

"I- I'm sorry I... I should have been watching where I was going I can be so clumsy sometimes. Never watching my own feet just walking around without a care in the world bumping into people. That's me clumsy Bonnie. You know I… I shoul-…" She should probably shut up now. She glances up into his eyes and stiffens at the amusement she sees in them. This would be the second time today she felt the fire at her ears.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, were all a little clumsy sometimes, but the bell will be ringing soon you might want to hurry to your next class." And with that he continues walking past her towards his destination.

"Bonnie bangs her hand against her forehead trying to regain some sense. She's never gotten dumb over a pretty face. She was usually immune to boy's good looks and charm. Mostly because she didn't deal with them daily. However, he was not a boy and he was not just pretty he was strikingly handsome. Okay Bonnie enough. She thought to herself, he's not even that good looking and he's also your teacher. Bonnie nods her head at her silent conversation with herself and heads towards her sixth period. Bonnie doesn't rush to her next class. In fact, she drags her feet dreading the next forty-five minutes of English


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So first off I would like to give thanks to bellavida0213, StilesSmiles2.0, Vampiresant, CRYTERRELL, voicegrl, Jessbesublime, and all the guests that reviewed my very first chapter, and to everyone who followed or faved. It was nice to know what you thought about it, and all your words were very kind. Also to the guest who has concerns about the teacher/student relationship, I completely understand your distaste for that kind of pairing. I agree it can get predatory and creepy. Hopefully I can do it in a tasteful way, so it doesn't get completely icky. Again your kind words encouraged me to write my second chapter, hopefully it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters or TVD at all.**

Damon Salvatore hated small towns. Like really hated them. He especially hated that he couldn't grab a quick meal without raising alarm. It was sad really. No, Damon preferred bigger cities, where he could stack up a mean body count without getting caught. So, it was safe to assume that as soon as him and his brother were done with their mission; they were hauling ass. He thought playing at teacher could be somewhat entertaining, but that turned out to be far from the truth. The only remotely fun thing to happen to him was getting hit on by the cafeteria lady and the snack that came afterwards. Now he was bored. Damon was bored and he was itching for some fun. Unfortunately, he was stuck, playing the good guy.

He was now on his way to the principal office. Apparently, Stefan wasn't playing as good as him. Which wasn't unusual. Stefan had a hard time with pretending, he hated containing himself. He gets downright dastardly when he's asked to put on a show. Drama queen. As Damon approached the office door he practiced out loud the words of discipline he would give to Stefan.

"Now Stefan, what did we say about looking up the teacher's skirt; we only do it when she's not watching." Stopping at the door he smirked as he heard his brother chuckle.

"Laugh it up brother, because I'm about to lay the strict brother role on thick." Again, Stefan chuckled. At least one of them was having fun.

"Well Damon, I sure hope you do a better job than that." Damon rolls his eyes at his brother's reply, "Not very convincing."

"Watch and learn steffy, I'm going to have so much fun grounding you." Damon quietly pushed his way inside the office only to see Stefan sitting in the principal's chair.

"Hey brother, why do you look confused?" Stefan gestured towards his face with a serious look. "Were you expecting me to be on the principal's lap getting a spanking?" His lips quipped up in amusement.

"Not exactly," Damon closes the door "But thanks for the mental imagery Stefan." Locking the door, he moved closer to Stefan. "So, where's our third guest?" He looks towards his brother waiting on an explanation.

Stefan ignores him as he begins peeking through files on the desk. Damon scoffs in annoyance.

"Brother I unfortunately have a class to teach right now so the faster you talk; the quicker I can get back to my job." Stefan stops moving as if he's found what he was looking for.

"Come on Damon, we both know you care less about this job as you do about humans." He hands the file towards Damon. "How is that going by the way, is it everything you hoped for?"

"Oh, Stefan it's like a dream come true I feel so complete now." Despite the joy in his voice, his face was the complete expression of boredom. "That was sarcasm by the way, just in case you didn't catch on." He begins to look at the file. "Now are yo..." he stops reading and glances up at his brother. Stefan no longer looks amused. Damon peers back at the file.

Stefan moves to stand next to him. "When I saw the girl earlier I knew right away it wasn't Katherine, but I had to make sure." He points towards a birth certificate that lied next to a 9th grade ID picture of Elena Gilbert. "I compelled the principal to get you here and convinced him to take a well needed break," Stefan pointed towards the other files on the desk. "I got the other files, Lockwood, Bennett, anyone on the founder's council." He looks towards a silent Damon. "Should be helpful."

"She looks just like her," Damon meets his brother's eyes "How the hell is that possible?" With exception of the straighten hair the girl looked exactly like Katherine. It didn't make sense. Of course, it made more sense than Katherine being out of the tomb masquerading as a high school student.

"Well it's true, maybe Katherine is one of her ancestors; who knows, but that girl is not Katherine." Stefan takes the file from his hands and hands him another. The file was a lot thicker and had red markings all over it. "Tyler Lockwood, he has a very…very bad temper. My guest he hasn't activated his werewolf curse yet, could explain the rage." Damon nods his head at his brother's words

"I had this kid second period," Yeah, Damon definitely noticed the whole rage thing. Dude got mental because some guy took his seat. Once a werewolf activated their curse that rage all but dissipated. Safe to say Tyler had yet to let out the beast. "I agree he hasn't activated his curse and we should make sure it stays that way." He hands the file to Stefan "You need to keep your eyes on him, it'll be easier if you befriend him somehow. Last thing we need is one more toxic werewolf running lose." Stefan groans in response

"That might be a little impossible since we already got into a little scuffle in the Locker room." He looks smugly at Damon "He was not happy when he saw me dragging his girlfriend into to the utility closet for a mini snack." He shrugs his shoulders, "I could just compel him to not kill anyone."

Damon shakes his head "No go brother, Lockwood's parents are on the founder's counsel he's most likely pumped full of vervain." Damon picks up another file. "I don't care how you do it; just make sure our jock doesn't become a literal beast."

"Well, that should be fun." Stefan heads over to the principal's chair kicking his feet up on the desk. "Whose File is that."

"This is our resident witch, I just bumped into her on my way here. Our source was right. This girl is packing serious power. I've never felt anything that strong radiate off a novice witch before. It's like she's a fully charged battery that never runs out of juice." He smirks as he recalls their encounter. " She's a fidgety little thing, could hardly get her words out." She reminded him a lot of Cherie Bennett with her olive-green eyes. He hoped he wouldn't have to break his promise to Emily get her to do his bidding.

"Word around school, The Bennett witch is suspected to have been involved in the murder of a girl named Samantha Smith two years ago. Although this was never confirmed in public, people said she was in and out of the police station." Stefan points to the file in Damon's hand. "It's all there in her file. Ever since then she's been an outcast."

Damon scanned over the file, noticing how despite her supposed involvement in a murder case it was squeaky clean; Not a single mark of indecency. Grades were stellar, attendance nearly perfect. She's a perfectly good student. He doubted that was all there was to her, but it was a good start.

"She didn't kill anyone she's a Bennett, the only thing they want to kill is us," No, Damon thought to himself this girl didn't kill anyone at all. "But her being an outcast is a good thing, this means there won't be too many people in our way." He looks further into the file, "It also says she a tutor, you know what that means, you're going to have to play dumb."

Stefan moves to put the files into his bag. "Way ahead of you brother, but I won't be playing dumb, I'll just join the club." Damon purses his lips at the idea. "They have a spot open for a second history tutor, I'm signing up after school. Might get to meet the Bennett witch in person."

"Whatever, do it your way, but we need to gain the witch's trust so she can help us get Katherine out of that tomb." He puts the file back on the desk, and begins heading towards the door. "That comet has finally returned and it's time to get our girl back." He turns to meet his brother's eyes and they share the same look of determination.

"One more thing, keep your eyes on that Gilbert girl I want to know everything about her." Stefan nods his head as he follows Damon out the principal's office. "Watch out for the double, got it, so since your putting all the hard work in my lap what will you be doing?" Damon throws his arm around Stefan as they head down the hallway "Well little brother, I'm going to be so busy, being a teacher and all, so I'll see what I can do." He smirked at Stefan's less than amused face while heading to his sixth period class. Here we go, he thought, time to go into teacher mode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, first thing first I want to thank everyone who followed/faved and reviewed this story it means a lot. Also if your still reading this story I want to apologize for such a late update. I could blame it on my busy work schedule, or my nasty habit of procrastination. But honestly this is just very new to me. Writing for an audience, it makes me question every word I write, and the direction of my story entirely. Which is a good thing, because I'm learning more about my writing through this experience. I love writing, it's just hard to love my writing, but I'm working on it. Thankfully I managed to finally get in front of my computer to type out this chapter. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or TVD.**

Unfortunately, despite Bonnie practically dragging her feet inch by inch to class she still managed to make it two minutes early. A fact that made her want to sigh in despair. Okay, so maybe that was a tad bit dramatic, but she felt warranted giving time's recent punishments. What had she done to deserve such cruelty. She just wanted it to fly on by and take her somewhere else. Somewhere where the noise would finally stop. Snapping out of her melodrama, Bonnie enters her classroom surprised to find the it nearly full. Which was unusual, most of her classmates didn't come barging in until right before the final bell. She sighed as the once noisy class grew quiet upon her entrance. Ugh. She kind of regretted her decision to take her time as all their eyes fell on her. Bonnie managed to ignore them as she made her way to her desk.

Once she reached her desk the students thankfully resumed their chattering. She clumsily fell into her seat and began taking out her english book. Usually their substitute teacher would have the page numbers on the board and an assignment for them to complete. However, they no longer had a substitute because their permanent teacher had finally arrived. Mr. Salvatore, who come to think of it, was most likely the reason for the filled seats and excited voices. He was a hot topic today. Who was apparently missing in action.

Bonnie rolled her eyes towards the doorway as loud laughter and banging rang throughout the class. Five guys were barging and shoving their way through the door right before the bell rang. Like clockwork. It was sad really, to see the same scene play out before her eyes again and again. She watched as they scurried to their seats, with mischievous grins on their faces loudly exclaiming that they made it on time. One boy pointed out that the teacher wasn't even present, and suggested they head back out to the vending machines. He wasn't met with much protest until someone mentioned seeing the vice president in the halls. The boys then changed their minds to their cells.

"Where is he," the girl next to her whispered to her friend? Bonnie snuck a glance in their direction it was Aimee and her sidekick Sarah.

Aimee and Sarah were known as the ditzy twins and though they looked nothing alike they both shared an unhealthy amount of cluelessness. Sure, they were educated and all things boys and makeup. However, when it came to putting two and two together; they hardly ever came up with four. It didn't stop boys from chasing their skirts and girls from being somewhat envious. Bonnie couldn't stand them.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders handing Aimee a piece of gum. "I told you we should've made a stop at the girls' room, but you insisted we make it here early and make a good impression."

Aimee glared at her, ready to respond until she was interrupted by the classroom door. A hush once again fell over the classroom. Bonnie turned her attention to the front of the room. Looks like their teacher finally decided to make an appearance.

Mr. Salvatore stood in the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and his cell in another. Paying little attention to the class in front of him as he typed away. He didn't look much like a teacher. He looked more like a college student. The bad kind. The ones who never study. The ones who slept all day and partied all night. The kind who's looking for anything other than education. But what was that saying. Don't judge a book by its cover. After taking a healthy sip from his coffee; Mr. Salvatore finally decided to look up slipping his cell into his pocket.

Bonnie watched as everyone's attention stayed locked on him. Eager eyes drinking him in and trying to get their fill of him. He loved it. She could tell by the slight smirk that sat on his face. He took a glance around the room and his eyes caught hers, but they didn't linger long. He pulled the door closed behind him, and proceeded to his desk. He traded off his coffee for a dusty piece of chalk, and began writing on the board. He had excellent penmanship, words forming into beautiful loops, giving character to the letters he wrote. _Damon Salvatore._ Damon. She's never heard that name before, but oddly it held weight in her mind.

He turned facing the class with a smile as he spoke, "Good evening, nice to meet all of you" the class responded likewise. Their excited voices made him smile wider. Was he a narcissist. "As you can see my name is Damon Salvatore, but you can simply call me Mr. Sal." He sat down on the front of his desk coolly fingering through the pages of Hawthorne's Scarlet Letter. "I'm looking forward to being your teacher and I hope to make this year great for you all." Aimee giggled raising her hand in a question.

Mr. Salvatore or Sal. Looked towards her raised hand "Yes, you have a question." He eyed her along with the rest of the class.

Aimee giggled once again before she spoke, "Yes I have a question," Mr. Salvatore nodded his head in her direction. "How old are you." All the girls giggled along with Aimee this time.

Bonnie scoffed in distaste; could she be more obvious. She watched as Damon whistled; Pondering her question. He seemed to be in deep thought until he threw his hands up and chuckled "You _know_ I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." The class erupted into a fit of laughter. Aimee blushed at his joke tossing her hair over her shoulders. She turned towards Sarah and whispered "I wouldn't mind a little death." Sarah nodded her head in agreement and Bonnie scoffed again fighting urge to gag.

Annoyed she turned her eyes back towards the front of class, startled when she met a pair of eyes staring right at her. Bonnie swallowed and waited for him to look away and luckily, he did. What was that about. She studied him as he walked to his desk and picked up a clip board. "Alright kids, I have to do this thing called roll call; so, if I say your name please stand," He cleared his throat before beginning, "Carson Adele," he looks towards the kid and puts a check by his name. The boy begins to sit until he's stopped by the teacher, "Please continue to stand and tell me three things about you." The boy turned red at being put on the spot and began listing off his interesting qualities. Bonnie wanted to run, she hated doing this, it felt unnecessary and useless. She sighed as Carson finished rattling off his most admirable traits, she knew she was next.

"Ah Bonnie Bennett, please stand and tell me something about you." Mr. Salvatore looked in her direction she could swear she felt his amusement from across the room or maybe she was just imagining it.

As Bonnie raised from her seat, Aimee whispered over to Sarah, "I'm sure he'll be interested to know that she's a murderer." Bonnie clenched her hands into tight angry fist working overtime not to burn that stupid smile off her infuriating mug. She took a moment to breathe, eyes shut tightly. Breathe.

* * *

Damon watched curiously as the little witch tried to quiet her anger; eyes hammered tight, breaths pattering out in uneven paces. He could feel her magic pulsing around her, Damon wondered what it would feel like if she chose to let go. He began to speak as her shoulders took on a more relaxing state and her breathing became gentler.

"Ms. Bennett, having a little stage fright?" Damon watched as her eyes snapped open meeting his; he noticed they were darker. A murkier shade of green. He wondered what that particular shade promised. Most likely a fiery death.

She releases a ragged breath probably still battling the urge to burn until her hearts content. She finally manages to pull herself together as she begins to speak, "Um, well I like… um music," the girls giggled. She hated this. He could tell by the way her voice held a hint of distaste as she spoke. To be honest he didn't care for it to much either. He didn't care to know anything about these humans. It was merely a suggestion from the hot little art teacher he met in the teacher's lounge. A farce to look a bit more genuine. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing it. It was boring and unnecessary.

"Music huh, any particular genre or artist." Damon asks, looking at her expectedly. He watched as she thought out her response. She guided her arms to cross her chest and puckered her lips in thought.

"I like anything really, as long as it has a feeling," she didn't show any reaction towards the quiet giggles that followed.

"A feeling, care to elaborate." She looked annoyed at his question. Of course, he knew what she meant, but he wanted to drag this out. Seeing how much she hated it.

"A feeling, like an emotion, something almost tangible," she continued, "The words sticking in your throat, making you feel something." She began to pick imaginary lint off her jacket as the giggles turned quiet.

She rolled her eyes as the girl next to her whispered she was a nut case. "Better a nutcase than a mindless cunt." She whispered. Damon held in a snicker as he heard the witch's response. Something she meant to keep to herself. He thinks maybe he let it slip anyway as her eyes snap to his. He holds he glare for a moment before he clears his throat gesturing in her direction.

"Would you like to share anything else Bonnie." He awaits her answer amused at her small sigh.  
"I love history and my favorite color is blue," she finishes in a uninterested rush settling back in her seat.

He stared at her head as she kept her eyes trained to her desk. Damon battled the urge to ask her why blue was her favorite color, but decided to have mercy on her.

"Okay let's move on Aimee Bradley."

* * *

Bonnie let out a breath of relief when the bell finally rang signaling the end of class. That was the most dreadful minutes of her life. Okay maybe not, but it was definitely a close second. Bonnie gathered her unused english book into her bag and headed towards the door. She ignored Aimee walking up to Mr. Salvatore's desk with Sarah in tow. Earlier he laughed, or scoffed or something, she heard it. When she called Aimee a cunt; to herself of course, but she was sure he laughed. Or maybe he was laughing about her "feelings in music" spiel. Yeah that was it, maybe he found her words to be amusing. But why.

After English time seemed to finally get the memo as the day began to hurriedly speed by. Classes where in and out, over before she had a minute to complain and now she was headed towards the library for her tutor club. The library was her favorite place. Not much to look at in the way of architecture, but it had its own charm. The big bay windows that lined the outer walls allowed for the sun's rays to both lighten and warm the whole room. Not to mention it's desolate population, saved for days the tutor club needed its services. Since it was a Wednesday there would be no tutoring but they did have meetings.

Bonnie dropped her bag at her usual table before heading towards her fellow club members. She slid into an empty seat tuning into the conversation. "So, as you know the night of the comet festival is fast approaching, I'm very happy all of you managed to sign the participation sheet. "Her eyes slid over to Bonnie's a smile on her face. Candace Fell, tutoring club president and all-around sweetheart. Bonnie liked her well enough. She was genuine in her words and gestures. Not a false mean bone in her body. Not as far as Bonnie could tell. she managed to smile back as the girl continued on. She talked about club responsibilities and more upcoming events. As Candace was just wrapping up he walked in. Stefan Salvatore.

He walked up to the group with a cool swagger not overly practiced, but nearly natural. He held a smile on his face which made him look good-natured and kind. He looked nice. He looked completely opposite from Mr. Salvatore. Who didn't look nice no despite how charming he was.

"Uh, hi, I'm Stefan… I wanted to apply for the open position," he approached Candace with his hand out. She shook it without a word; staring as if she was under a spell, "Um, I heard there was a spot open for history."

Candace snapped out of her stupor and finally spoke, "Right um, we do have a position open," she glances towards Bonnie beckoning her over, "Bonnie is a history tutor as well; she can do your assessment and see if you'll be the right fit." Bonnie stands awkwardly by, wondering why she was leaving the assessment to her. She intervenes. "Um, Candace, I've never done one before, I think it would be bet-" Candace cuts her off.

"Bonnie, you're the VP now eventually your gonna have to do these things. Why not start now." She reasons taking off before Bonnie can protest. Bonnie rolls her eyes as annoyance buries itself deep inside her gut. She hears a quiet chuckle and remembers their other guest. She glances in his direction, unamused at his amused face. He seems to take notice of her look of exasperation, and his smile sobers into a straight line.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just, your face, it's ver-" He stopped talking once she begins to glare at him. "I... I mean there's nothing wrong with your face it's just you wear your emotions well." Bonnie studied him, watching as he waited for her to signal that she understood. She sighed and began walking towards her desk.

When she didn't feel him following behind her she turned her head in his direction. Her eyebrow lifted in question as she waited for him to catch on. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there." Okay, so maybe she was being a little to snippy, but she wanted this day to be over already. She continued towards her desk when he began following her. Today sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here I am again. I don't have much to say except sorry I suck so bad at this. I'll definitely try to do better with these updates. If anyone is still interested of course. I do want to let it be known that this is planned to be a very slow burn between Bonnie and Damon. I just wanted to give a very fair warning. Will there be underlying romance; of course. But with the way I've been updating it might feel like a drag. So hopefully my story is grappling enough to keep you interested. Also I'm praying that I'll do better with these updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or TVD

Bonnie sat unceremoniously into her seat eyeing the boy in front of her. Stefan returned her gaze uncertainly before settling into his chair. She didn't exactly know what she was supposed to be doing. Which is something she tried to tell Candace. What was up with that anyway. You'd think she'd jump at the chance to get some one on one time with the new boy. Mabey Candace was immune to his charm. Like her.

Bonnie began looking through her bag, hoping to find something that could help her. She tried to recall her assessment, but nothing she drug from her memory did anything to aid her predicament. Bonnie looked up annoyed at Stefan as he cleared his throat.

"I'm no expert, but I think this might require an actual conversation," he studies her face waiting on a response. 'Really,' she thought 'I would have never guessed.' Bonnie thinks her face must have mirrored her thoughts because he begins to smile. "You really don't know what you're doing huh." Bonnie drops her bag and sighs.

"What gave it away," Bonnie pauses sarcastically, "Oh wait, was it when I specifically said I've never done this before." Stefan chuckles at her holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, um… maybe this will help."

He offers her a printed sheet of paper.It was an announcement for the open position. It read that anyone looking to fill the position must me all requirements and complete an assessment to measure knowledge of the subject and ability to teach. Bonnie remembered something of the sort when she joined, but she was still at a lost about where to start.

Maybe, she should just ask him a couple of history questions to gaged his knowledge on the subject. 'Why dont they have a written assessment that would make this so much easier.' Bonnie looked towards Stefan again who was patiently waiting on her.

"Okay, so I guess will just get right to the history questions." He nodded in agreement. "So, let's start with World History." It was a safe place to start, since they learned it last year. "Oh wait, 'she asked, "You did learn World History last year, at your old school?" He nods at her question.

"I'm ready when you are." He says folding his hands on the table in front of them. What could she ask. She took a moment to ponder until something came to mind. She finally met his eyes with her question.

"Okay, during Ancient Rome, who did the first Triumvirate consist of."

"Pompey, Marcus Crassus, a rich asshole" he smirks "and, Gaius Julius Caesar" Stefan answered looking smugly at Bonnie's stunned face.

It's not that she didn't think he would know the answer; it was the sureness and confidence in his voice that stumped her. He didn't even take a moment to think about it.

"Correct, um next question," She pauses to think, "In 450 B.C., the first Roman law code was inscribed on 12 bronze tablets–known as…"

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief when she finally finished Stefan's assessment. He was pretty cool. Nice and kind with his words and gestures. Bonnie liked him. She began packing her things back into her bag. She had resorted to pulling them out one by one once she started to run out of questions off the top of her head. While she had searched for her next question, Stefan took the opportunity to ask her questions if his own like, 'Were you born here?', 'Why do you like history?', 'Are you going to the night of the comet festival?', etc. He also had a sense of humor that made Bonnie's cheeks hurt.

"Well, looks to me like you're the perfect candidate for this position. I'll let Candace know we have a new member on our team." Finally having her bag packed she stands and holds her hand out for Stefan to shake.

He looks at her outstretched hand as if he's not sure what to do. Before he could make up his mind Bonnie retracts her hand with a questioning frown. Stuffing them into her pockets, embarrassed, she nods heading towards the library door.

"Bonnie," he waits until she turns around, "Thanks, I had fun talking about dead people with you." Bonnie tries not to smile, but she does anyway.

"Likewise, later Stefan."

Bonnie heads out the school doors relieved that she was finally free. Closing her eyes she took in the afternoon breeze, sniffing up the therapeutic air. She looks around noticing there were only a few cars left in the school parking lot. Making her blue baby easier to spot

Cranking up her car Bonnie sped out the parking lot of hell and made her way towards her Grams. Mystic falls was your typical small town, where everyone knew everyone, and the people took pride in their towns history. Despite its shady undertones. It held a certain charm and beauty, that made you want to stay forever; Even if the people were spiteful, and it only had one good restaurant. It was lively and one couldn't help but love it.

Once Bonnie began to see the familiar streets that lead to her grams, the tension slowly eased from her shoulders and she could finally relax. Bonnie seriously hated that place. The school was not her problem, the people were. It hadn't always been that way. In fact, she could recall the first day of freshman year like it was yesterday

 **Two Years Ago (First Day of Freshman Year)**

 _"Come on Lena, we're gonna be late." Bonnie yelled through the window of her dads SUV. Today was their first day of highschool and She was extremely nervous, but she was happy she would have Elena by her side. Bonnie knew that if she was there, today was going to be great._

 _She laughed as Elena came barreling down the stairs with a piece of toast in her mouth. She looked ridiculous trying to juggle all her things."Morning Bon, good morning Mr. Hopkins." Elena said politely as she hurriedly threw her things into the seat, hoping into the car._

 _"Good morning to you too Elena, are you excited about your first day of high school?" Mr. Hopkins pulled away from the curb as_

 _Elena replied eagerly to his question."Of course, Mr. Hopkins, I have my best friend with me." They shared a smile as Bonnie's dad drove towards Mystic High. 'Yeah,' Bonnie thought, 'Today was going to be great.'_

Freshman year started off with a bang. Bonnie and Elena where thicker than thieves. Everything was good, until it wasn't. Thinking of her friendship with Elena no longer brought tears to her eyes, but sometimes there was still a phantom ache she couldn't ignore.

Pulling up to her Gram's house Bonnie's eyebrows rose in question, surpised to find another vehicle in the driveway. One she didn't recognize. It was strange. Not because her Grams didn't have any friends, but because ever since Bonnie could remember the only cars that ever sat in the driveway were hers and her Grams.

She parked her hybird baby alongside the foreign car, eyeing it with suspicion as she walked towards the front door. Bonnie didn't bother knocking as she entered the house. It smelled of lavender and sage, her favorites. Toying off her shoes, Bonnie moved into the living room. She heard laughter and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Grams," Bonnie called out, "Where are you?"

"In here child," she called between her giggles, "Come here sweetheart I want you to meet someone." Bonnie ventured past the living room into the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast table was a woman. She was beautiful and oddly familiar. Bonnie smiled politely before addressing her grams, "Hey Grams, how was your day?"

Sheila hopped excitedly out of her chair pulling Bonnie into her side. "My day was the same as always, well except for my unexpected guest." She pulled Bonnie closer to the woman. "Renee, this is my beautiful granddaughter Bonnie, the one I'm always bragging about."

Renee, who was awfully quiet suddenly grabbed her hands. She felt a rush of power, of familiarity. Family, Bonnie realized. The power warmed her, she felt giggly, tickled. "Bonnie Bennett, daughter of Abagail Bennett, and granddaughter of Sheila Bennett." She smiled "Direct descendent of Emily. Wonderful to meet you child. My, what a sight you are, how can such a little thing hold so much power." Bonnie stood there in shock, lost for words. Renee let go of her hands her smile still in place.

"I…Um," Bonnie tried to gather the words, but there weren't any. The magic was slowly fading away, but it left its warmth behind. She finally found her voice when she saw the two older women looking at her expectantly. "You're family, a witch." Renee chuckled at her question and Bonnie cheeks burned. She felt like a twelve-year-old.

"Yes hun, I am family, and a witch," she looks towards Sheila, "She looks just like mama, with those eyes."

"A carbon copy," Sheila replied, turning to Bonnie, "Bonnie, this is my older sister; she's visiting for the week and she couldn't wait to meet you." Sheila returned to her seat and gesturing for Bonnie to join her. Bonnie sat down eyeing the woman in front of her. Her aunt, Grams never mentioned she had a sister before. Why is that. They looked so much alike although she could tell grams was the youngest. Not because one looked older than the other, but because Renee carried more years in her eyes, like she's seen more and lived longer.

"So, how was school," Renee asked. It was such a generic question, but her voice held real interest. Bonnie wanted to tell her that she hated it, and never wanted to go back. However, she didn't want to give her the wrong impression. "School was great, I love it," Liar. Bonnie was startled when her aunt burst into loud boisterous laughter. Sheila joined in as well.

"Hun, I really want to believe you, I do, but that was the worst lie I've ever heard," her laughter continued as tears sprang to her eyes, "I mean, even if I wasn't an empath, your face would have been a dead giveaway." She chuckles, "You wear your emotions too well." That was the second time Bonnie had heard that today. As the two ladies continued to laugh Bonnie couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay, I hate it, it's hell." She confesses. They all share a giggle.

"Oh honey I've been to hell, and trust me, school is like the Garden of Eden compared to that place," Sheila clears her throat, but her aunt continues, "I mean forget the heat, I have a natural affi…" Bonnie jumps and Renee stops abruptly as Sheila slams her hand down on the table. They share a look that Bonnie couldn't quite decipher. In fact, she'd never seen that look on her grams face before. She wondered for the second time why she was just now hearing about her aunt. Did something happen between them.

"My apologies hun, sometimes my humor can be a little hit and miss." She watched as her Grams visibly relaxed. " What I meant is school can't be that bad, there are worst places to be." She smiled genuinely, but Bonnie could still feel the tension in the air. Hell, had she actually been there, was that even possible. Bonnie recalled the look on her grams face and decided not to ask about it further. But she definitely wanted to.

"Well, it's not the place exactly, it's just the people, and the noise." She didn't elaborate on what she meant by the last part; judging by the look on their faces, she would have to.

"What do you mean by noise," her grams question curiously, her aunt studied her as she waited for an answer as well. Bonnie began pinching her palm nervously.

"Sometimes I hear things, whispers, at first I thought I was reading other people's minds, but I don't think that's the case," she stops to take in their reaction, "They tell me things about a person, what they're feeling, their secrets." A huge smile spreads across her aunt's face, one that mirrored her grams.

"She's Clairvoyant," she begins to explain when she sees the lost look on Bonnie's face, "Psychic hun, those whispers you hear, they're the spirits whispering to you," she pauses, "Such a wonderful gift."

"I always thought that was your gift, but I wasn't sure," grams smiles, "Just like your mother." Bonnie look towards her grams at the mention of her mom, Grams never spoke of her. She liked it that way.

"Wait, I thought all witches were psychic," Bonnie finally questioned.

"Oh no child, every witch has the ability to conjure a vison or a spirit, but not every witch is born a psychic," she reaches for Bonnies hands as she continues, "You dear, have a direct link into the spirit world and a divine intuition." She smiles.

"So, you mean the voices will never stop," Bonnie question worriedly, "I'll have to live with this forever."

"Of course not hun, you can learn how to control it," she said, "We'll just have to teach you how. When my gift finally began to show itself, I locked myself in my room for months. I just couldn't handle all the emotions that were coming at me," She giggled at the look on Bonnie's face,

"Don't worry, it won't take you that long, we'll have this under control in no time. In fact, you'll be a pro at it before I take my leave." As she finished her words she looked down at her watch, "My, I must be going, or I'll be late," she hurriedly picks up her purse, she reaches inside and pull out a leather-bound journal. She hands it to Bonnie "I bought this for you," she looks over at grams and then back to Bonnie, "Please take it, I think there's a lot of good stuff in there that could be helpful."

Bonnie finally reaches for the journal. She feels a spark as she takes it in her hands. Gasping she smiled as her fingers began to tingle. Bonnie was surprised as she was suddenly pulled into her auntie's arms. She smelled of honeysuckle and she radiated warmth. "It was such a pleasure to meet you Bonnie, please give me a call whenever you need anything."

"I'll walk you out," Sheila says as they head for the door.

"Wait," Bonnie calls out, "I don't have your number."

Her aunt chuckles as she turns around, "Oh hun, you'll know it when you need it." And with that her and grams continued towards the door.

Her aunt. She liked her, where has she been all this time. Why was this her first time ever hearing her name. Bonnie didn't think about it long before her stomach growled, and she decided to head towards the fridge. She searched it's contents, trying to decided between a bowl of fruit or a piece of cake. She began to reach for the cake, when the sound of her grams voice caused to jump away from it.

"Child, what are you doing." She placed her hands on her hip, eyebrows raised in question.

"I was just looking for something to eat, I'm starving."

"I guess you'll have to wait until dinner huh," she asked, but not really, it was more like a statement, a very stern one. Very grams like.

"Yeah, of course, it's not like my stomach is caving in on itself." They share a laugh as Sheila heads for the fridge. She began taking out the ingredients as Bonnie eyed her questioningly.

"Ask the question Bonnie, I know you want to," Sheila sighs stopping in front of her granddaughter, "So ask."

"Which one," she smirks, "I have so many."

"How about the ones you know you'll get the answers to," her grams smirks back.

"Okay, so that only leaves one," she looks into her grams eyes, "How come you didn't tell me you had a sister. Not once did you even mention her, why," Bonnie watched as her grams struggled to answer her question.

Sheila looked down at the ingredients, which would probably become meat loaf, before finally speaking. "It's a very long and complicated history, one I'm sure to share with you eventually," her grams paused. Bonnie was about to open her mouth in protest before her grams interrupted her, "But for now I'll just give you the gist of things." She gestured for bonnie to have a seat at the dinning table before following her.

"A long time ago, before you were born, when your mother was just a child, me and your aunt had a falling out," Sheila rung her ring around her finger before continuing. "Renee was dealing with some very dark witches, witches who were power hungry, who would do anything they could to gain more power. I begged her to stop, I begged her not to become one of them, but she just didn't listen. She didn't want to hear what I had to say; she was in love." Sheila waited giving Bonnie a chance to ask questions.

"Aunt Renee was practicing dark magic, and who was she in love with, when did she stop, is she still doing it, did she really go to hell," Sheila smirked at Bonnie's last question.

"Nice try Bonnie, I'm not telling you about that." Sheila watched as Bonnie sighed in exasperation.

"You know, you're saying a lot by not saying anything." She looked smugly towards her grams.

"Well child, there's a lot more to know about that story than just its authenticity." Sheila returned Bonnie's smug looked before continuing. "But to answer your other questions, yes, your aunt did practice dark magic, no, she's not still doing it. If she was, she wouldn't have made past my doorstep, and she would have been traveling home with a very nasty hex." Bonnie looked to her grams to gage the seriousness of her statement. And she was serious, as a heart attack. Bonnie was dying to know the rest of the story. "And lastly," her grams continued, "Your aunt was in love with the leader of the witches. Thaddeus." Grams gave Bonnie a stern look when she began to chuckle.

"Thaddeus, what kind of name is that," Bonnie continued to laugh until she saw the looked on her grams face. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Sorry, please continue." She looked at her grams with apologetic eyes, trying hard not to laugh.

"Thaddeus is not a name to laugh at child," she gave Bonnie a serious look, "he was the most ruthless person I've ever met, A man with no soul, is not a man at all. He was evil personified, and he had Renee in his clutches, he nearly destroyed any good left in her. She was a shell of herself. I tried to help her, until she did something unforgivable, something to this day I still haven't forgiven her for." Bonnie held breath, amusement gone, anxiously waiting for her grams to continue. Bonnie grabbed her hands when she noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Grams, you don't have to continue if you don't want to, it's okay." Bonnie watched as her grams shook her head in protest.

"No child I'm fine, just some old memories still have fresh scars. When I tell you this, I want you to remember the woman you just met, and I want you to completely separate her from the monster in this tale." Bonnie grew even more anxious; her palms began to sweat, and her stomach held itself in suspension. "Your aunt, sh-she killed my husband."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have another update for you. I hope I'm entertaining those of you who choose to read my story. I want to again apologize for the lack of Bamon interaction. I'm really just trying to set the story up. I hope you don't mind. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll have another one up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or TVD**

Silence, complete and deafening silence. At first Bonnie had no clue how to feel. Then she felt complete rage, rage that only increased when she noticed the lone tear that fell from her grams eyes. Along with that rage, came the fire. Bonnie could feel it at her finger tips, begging to be set free and do damage.

Bonnie was startled when her rage began to subside, and a smooth calmness washed over her. She looked towards her grams who still had sadness in her eyes. Then Bonnie was sad, utterly sad. She whispered to her grams, "Wh-why would she do something like that, grams I don't understand, why would you even allow her into our home, wh-wwhy." Bonnie was silenced when Shelia held up her hands. Then something occurred to her; Papa G wasn't dead. He was very much alive, away on business with her dad. Was he not her grandfather? She looked at her grams ready to fire more questions at her until her grams stood.

"Yes, your aunt killed my husband, she drained every bit of magic from him, He died, right there in front of me." Shelia went back to the ingredients to prepare dinner. Before Bonnie got a chance to speak she continued. "So, I plead to the mother goddess, I begged her to help me. To bring my Gerald back to me. And so, there he was taking in his first breath since his last." She smiled when she heard Bonnie's breath of relief. Then she smirked when she heard her frantic speaking.

"Grams, why didn't you just say that, I was ready to hunt Aunt Renee down and, and I don't know what I would have done, but it would have been painful. Oh my god, my stomach almost ran way from me. Why would you do that, you could've said, 'Hey Bonnie, so your Aunt killed my husband, but some magickal goddess brought him back to life. No biggie." Bonnie huffed as her grams chuckled at her rant.

"Child, sometimes you just crack me up." She sobered once she saw the conflicted look on Bonnie's face. "Bonnie, your aunt, she's no longer inflicted with dark magick. She left that path long before you where able to walk. The darkness that allowed her to do something as despicable as killing an innocent person, well it's gone now. And while I'll never forgive her for the trauma of watching the life fade from my husband's eyes. I love her, I love her just as much as the last time I saw her."

They stayed in silence. Bonnie washed her hands and began to help her grams prepare dinner. She was right they were having meatloaf. Bonnie still had so many questions, but she decided to let it be for now. But she'd eventually get her answers.

* * *

Damon whistled as he walked through the Salvatore Boarding House. It felt good to be home. Even though this town was dreadfully boring, he didn't know how long he could go on with this whole teacher charade. He thought it would be the perfect opportunity to have some fresh young blood, hot and ready. However, no amount of blood could make up for the devastating boredom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a commotion upstairs, he followed the noise. He wasn't sure why he was surprised to find Stefan in bed with a blond headed teenager. Blood spilled down her neck; she held on to Stefan as he continued to feed from her.

"Getting started early I see, couldn't have drugged her to the nearest hotel…what are you going to do when uncle Zach see's." He wasn't surprised when Stefan did nothing to acknowledge him. This was wrong, usually Damon was the trouble maker and Stefan was his knight in shinning armor, but since Stefan had once again fallen of the wagon. Damon had to be the responsible one. One of them had to have their heads screwed on straight. Speaking of loose heads, Damon was glad no one had yet to lose theirs. Which was just unusual for his baby brother considering he was a very messy eater, and tended to rip his victims apart. Damon chucked his restraint up to the severity of their mission.

He tried again to get his brother's attention, "Oh, you missed a drop, what a waste Stefan, you should know better." He sighed in annoyance when his brother once again ignored his presence. "The Bennett girl, how'd it go," Damon was shocked to see Stefan finally look up from his meal. He looked into the girl's eyes before nicking his finger, smoothing his blood over her bites, healing them. Grabbing the girl by the neck he compelled her to forget she ever met him and told her to go home. Damon watched as she mindlessly walked out of Stefan's room. When he turned to face Stefan, he wasn't startled to find him right in his face. A look of menace in his eyes.

"Thanks for interrupting my dinner brother." His voice was anything but thankful; Damon was unaffected. He wiped the blood off his mouth before throwing a shirt over his head. He began to walk out of his room. "As for your question, things went well, I got into the club. I think I made a lasting impression on Ms. Bonnie. She'll be working for us in no time." Damon smiled at his words. Things so far were going to plan.

"She's adorable, she reminds me a lot of Emily." Damon frowns at his words before speaking. "No, she's nothing like Emily, she reminds me more of Cherie." Stefan scoffed and continued down the stairs. "Emily is written all over her, they have the same exact temperament, and they both enjoy my humor." Damon laughed out loud.

"Well the Bennett's have always had a poor sense of humor. You remember Celeste, oh man wasn't she a stick in the mud." Damon watched as his brothers face scrunch up in confusion.

"You threatened to kill everyone she cared about if she didn't help you locate Emily's grimoire. You followed through on your threat by stabbing your hand into her boyfriend's chest." Damon waved his hand about dismissively.

"I didn't kill him, which was a miracle since I had turned off my humanity." His promise to Em meant nothing to him then. Something he regretted, not that he'd tell Stefan that. "Anyway, we made up when she stabbed a poker in my stomach." They both chuckled at that. Damon smirked when he realized where they were. "The blond wasn't enough for you, she looked almost completely drained." He watched as Stefan dug into the deep freezer, grabbing a bag or two before pushing past him, heading out of the basement. Damon knew not to push him on the subject. But sooner or later Stefan's restraint would crumble and then, then they would be in deep shit.

"The girl was delicious, but she wasn't my type, Hard to find someone carrying O neg." Damon knew it was just an excuse, but he took it anyway. "About Bonnie, I can read her thoughts, I thought witches had mental barriers, so they can keep people like us out of their heads." Stefan looked to Damon for some sort of reasoning and he did not disappoint.

"Not if she's clairvoyant, they have to build their barriers themselves." Damon continued, "Their minds are naturally open, that way the information can pass through freely, I'm surprised no one has taught her how to do it yet." Damon smirked as he roamed through the books in his library, "This is good, that means she can be compelled, well to some extent, she still has natural defenses against vampires." He sauntered over to his bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. "It'll still come in handy." Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

Stefan headed over to the sofa eyeing Damon, they were so close to their goal, what would be the move once they get what they want. Would they go their separate ways? Say Adios and go back to hating each other. It seemed very likely, but Stefan couldn't help but feel a twinge of discomfort at the thought. Damon rolled his eyes as he noticed the look on his brother's face. "Say what you want to say, or stop brooding your forehead in my direction."

Stefan sighed, "What's after this Damon, once we finally get that tomb open and get Katherine. I know our plans differ after that, but-" He was cut off by his brother.

"Are you trying to ask me if we're gonna ride off into the sunset together." He chuckled, that was a thought. He turned serious when he saw the look of regret on his brother's face. Probably because he decided to open up to him and Damon decided to be a dick. "Look Stefan, we always try to be together, but it never works out, Hell up till eight months ago you wanted nothing to do with me." Damon didn't really know what to say to his brother. This was the first time Stefan had showed any emotion towards him beside contempt or anger. He felt uncomfortable as he watched Stefan leave the room with a nod; he grimaced when he heard the basement door close.

* * *

 **8 Months Ago, Chicago**

 _Damon was giddy, for the first time in a long time his die-hard devotion to get Katherine out of the tomb was coming into fruition. The comet was finally on it's way and he was gonna get his girl back. But first he needed his brother, and luckily, he wasn't hard to track down. If Stefan was in Chicago it could only mean one of two things. Either he was with his obnoxious bestie Lexie, or he was off the wagon. Damon was definitely hoping for the latter._

 _Damon was lucky to have a witch by his side. She was able to track Stefan down to his exact location. Stefan was at a bar probably drowning his sorrows and brooding at anyone who looked at him. He was so unoriginal._

 _Once Damon entered the bar, it came as no surprise to him that he found his baby brother with a served head cradled in his lap. Stefan had been busy; the place was littered with dead bodies and severed parts. He smirked as Stefan glared at him. "Hello brother."_

" _Long time no see, seems as though you've been having all the fun without me. That's not very nice Stefan, why'd you wait till I was long gone to finally have some fun." He chuckled._

 _Stefan stood dropping the head to the ground, he let out a viscous growl before attacking Damon. He could honestly say he didn't see it coming. Stefan was such a drama queen. Before he could move out the way Stefan knocked his jaw out of place. "Dammit that hurt," he yelled before swiftly moving out of the way, avoiding another one of Stefan's attacks. Damon landed a punch of his own into his brother's back before tripping him off his feet. He grimaced when felt his jaw finally setting back into place. His brother had him at a disadvantage, fifty bodies worth. He ready himself to fight when Stefan regained his footing, he looked ready to attack again so Damon spoke._

" _Calm down Stefan, I didn't come to fight I came to talk," when Damon saw his words were having no affect he hurriedly continued, "The comet is here brother, another eight months and will be able to get into that tomb. I know that's something you want to talk about." He calmed when he saw his brother relaxing his stance._

" _I don't care about that anymore, so you've wasted your time coming to look for me." Damon wasn't convinced he knew a couple of years ago Stefan was just as eager as him to get inside that tomb. "Leave Damon, I want nothing to do with that tomb." Damon laughed wholeheartedly._

" _Wow Stefan, that was almost believable, now stop with the dramatics, pack your things and come with me. We got things to do." Damon headed for the door, stopping in his tracks when he realized his brother wasn't following him._

" _I'm not going Damon, you want that tomb open, you're going to have to do it yourself." Stefan began pouring alcohol around the bar, making sure to douse the bodies and their missing parts. Damon glanced around. He could only imagine what happened here. Stefan was probably trying so hard to be a good boy and then something made him snap. Maybe the bartender cut himself on a broken piece of glass, maybe a couple was getting hot and heavy and bit down a little too hard on the lower lip. Or maybe Stefan just got tired of fighting it off. Maybe the bloodlust just became to much._

 _One thing Damon did know was, eventually Stefan will crawl right back on that wagon. And even though he's done worst things. The guilt would kill him, it always did. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and helped Stefan wet the bar. Stefan scoffed, "I told you Damon, I'm not coming with you." He threw the bottle of tequila on the ground and grabbed his lighter, heading for the back entrance._

" _Heard you the first time little brother, but someone's got to help you clean up your mess." He followed Stefan towards the back door. Stefan lit his lighter before tossing it into the bar. They both watched as the flames rapidly consumed everything inside. Damon liked to think of it as Stefan burning his sins away, but only if it was that easy. "Isn't that what big brothers are for."_

* * *

Bonnie hugged her grams tight before heading towards door. "Thanks for dinner grams the meatloaf was delicious. I'll come and visit you tomorrow after school."

"Alright sweetheart, goodnight." Bonnie grinned as her grams used her magic to lock up her house. She could just envision her heading upstairs, using her magic, locking the doors, cutting off the lights and preparing for bed.

She walked to her car, eyeing her watch, surprised that she only had one hour till midnight. She must have lost track of time with her grams. They had talked more about her aunt Renee, well mostly about their childhood together. Ironically grams was the troublemaker when they were younger. Bonnie couldn't get enough of the tales of their wacky adventures. However, grams wouldn't share any information about her aunt's trip to hades; no matter how hard Bonnie probed. Even though her grams had assured her she had no reason to fret; Bonnie still felt weary of her aunt. Could they really trust her?

Bonnie forgot all about her worries as she drove towards her home singing along with the radio. Enjoying the way the music washed over her, and left her with a feeling of euphoria. She could tell when an artist truly put their soul into their music. You could feel that every word had its meaning and its place. And it made you feel something. Bonnie was startled out of her happy haze when her phone began to ring. It was an unknown number. No, that wasn't right, no one ever called her besides her grams and her dad. She hesitantly picked up the phone, Bonnie debated for a second before answering it.

"Hello, who is this," She listened carefully waiting for an answer. She could hear their calm breathing. "Hello, anyone there," when she received no answer she hung up the phone and tossed it back into her purse. Maybe they had the wrong number. However, her instincts were telling her that it was more than that.

Bonnie doesn't know why she jumps when her phone rings again. She looks over to find the same number glaring back at her. This time she doesn't answer. It continues to ring as she turns on the road that leads to her house. She breathes a sigh of relief when the ringing stops. She sits in the car for a while, pondering the situation before she decides to head inside. Rushing up the stairs, Bonnie digs around her purse in search of her keys when her phone rings once again.

"Shit," she curses dropping her bag, "what the hell, calm down Bonnie, it's just a phone." her hands began to shake as she grabs for her bag trying her hardest to ignore the ringing. Bonnie fishes through her bag for her keys once more. Finding them, she rushes inside the house and hurriedly locks the door behind her. Unfortunately, her phone continues to ring; having enough she decides to answer it.

"If this is some kind of prank, fuck off, or I'll call the police," Bonnie waited, listening to the person breathe in her ear once more, "If you call th-" She was interrupted by the person's voice. It was a woman. And she only said one thing. "Death."

 _Then she was falling, backwards, through her house, through the earth, until she stood in another place. A place she's never seen before. A place that was bathed in darkness. She heard a faint sound one that called to her, beckoning her to it. Bonnie followed the noise through the narrow pathways, using her other senses to guide her in the pitch blackness. If Bonnie had to guess she would say she was in a cave, but she had no clue how she got there._

 _She stopped abruptly when the noise disappeared; shivering when a chill ran up her spine. Her instincts told her not to move, they told her to wait. And so, she waited, but she didn't have to wait long. Light burst inside the cave and Bonnie looked towards it. She gasped when she saw herself looking back at her. 'What the hell,' She thought 'what's going on." She stared as the other Bonnie turned away from her to speak._

" _It's open, the seal is broken as well, get what you need and take care of the rest of them." Bonnie squinted as she tried to make out the other faces. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a glimpse of them. She screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder; swinging wildly trying to protect herself, until the person spoke. A second chill ran down her spine when she realized she recognized the voice._

" _This Bonnie, must never come to past. They don't know the hell they'll be unleashing on this town. They only believe there are vampires here, but they are wrong, here lies something far more dangerous, something that shall never be released." It was the woman that spoke to her on the phone. Bonnie glanced up at the woman wondering just what the hell was going on._

" _Who are you," Bonnie questioned. She had so many more, but this one she needed an answer to._

" _I'm Emily, you know who I am. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but this is a matter that cannot be held off any longer. You must not do as they want Bonnie, it won't end well. Remember, this must never come to pass." Bonnie gasped when Emily disappeared. She didn't have anytime to process it all before she was jerked back in to a familiar place. Her living room._

There she stood, with her phone at her ear, listening to the dial tone. Immediately she went to her call list in search of the mysterious number. She was confused to find that the last person to call her was her dad at eight o'clock in the morning. Bonnie again questioned what the hell was happening. She was lost for words, she was sure her dead ancestor had called her, but there was no traces of it at all. Bonnie couldn't comprehend any of it. She needed to talk to grams.

* * *

Bonnie felt like hell. She didn't get a lick of sleep after the events of last night. After frantically calling her grams, Bonnie's fear only worsened with every word she spoke. She had hope her grams would write her vision off as some silly happenstance. But she didn't. When Bonnie finished rambling about the whole ordeal her grams had been deadly silent. Then she demanded Bonnie retell the events over and in excruciating detail. She remembered the fear she heard in her grams voice.

" _Child," Sheila said, "Listen to me very carefully, there are some things I've yet to tell you. Things that I should have told you long ago." Bonnie waited silently for her grams to continue. "Witches are only one of many supernatural creatures. There are so many more. However our greatest enemy are the vampires."_

Vampires. It sounded unreal. So unreal, Bonnie had felt the urge to laugh bubble up inside her. However she couldn't dismiss the seriousness in her grams voice. As though her grams had sensed her disbelief, she continued to explain to Bonnie exactly what vampires were, and how Bonnie should take them very seriously. She then adamantly warned Bonnie to head the warning her dead ancestor had given her.

" _Bonnie, the fact that Emily contacted you directly can only express the danger of ignoring this warning. This child, is not something to be ignored or taken lightly. Whatever's in that tomb can't be let out, it must never be opened."_

"Damn Bennett, you look like shit," Bonnie jumped out of her thoughts as Tyler Lockwood dropped his tray down in front of her, "You okay." He studied her a moment longer before he began scarfing down his food. Bonnie looked at him questioningly before snatching a fry off his plate. It was a rarity that Tyler sat with her, he must have wanted something.

"Didn't get any sleep, what you want Lockwood," she watched as Tyler continued to eat his food ignoring her question, "Tyler, my day hasn't been off to the best start, so if-"

"Who say's I want anything," Tyler lifts his hands in surrender when he sees the unimpressed look on her face, "Okay look, I just need you to do this one favor for me Bennett and I'll love you forever."

Bonnie didn't know why that made her want to smile, but it did. Tyler use to say the same thing when they were just kids. 'Bon, if you buy me a cone, I'll love you forever,' 'Bon if you keep it a secret I'll love you forever.' She remembers keeping a lot of secrets for him, especially from his parents, well mostly his dad. It's funny, out of him, Matt, and Elena he was the only one who didn't quit on her, well not completely. Guess he kept his promise. He didn't sit with her at lunch, they didn't hang at the grill, or party together. But Tyler still had her back when it counted.

She considered his pleading eyes and knew she'd do what he needed, because she knew he'd do it for her. So she gestured for him to continue.

He smiled genuinely, before stating his request, "So, I know I still have one day of mandatory tutoring, I was kind of hoping you'd just, you know," he raised his eyebrows in suspension.

"What, sign off on your blue slip, Tyler Lockwood, are you asking me to lie?" They smirked at each other as Tyler began ruffling through his bag with a scoff.

"Really Bon, we both know you have no problem with lying at all, despite how bad you are at it." He chuckled as Bonnie swatted at him before jacking another fry off his plate. "It'll really help me out if you did this." He handed the blue slip to Bonnie along with a pen.

Bonnie took it, signing the sheet, before handing it back to him. She snatched it back before he could grab it, "You owe me Ty."

Tyler took the slip before picking up things. "Of course Bon, Thanks," he kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the cafeteria exit. As Bonnie watched him leave she felt a pair of eyes on her. She followed the sensation to a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Elena. There was nothing particular behind the stare, but Bonnie got a feeling that it could mean nothing good. She returned her stare unblinkingly. She still looked like the same Elena who use to be her best friend. The same Elena who held all her secrets. Who had her back like a true sister would. She still looked like the same Elena who'd do anything for her. But, looks were deceiving. Bonnie did a mental fist pump when Elena's stare broke first.

Hearing the bell ring, Bonnie moved to put her tray away. Stuffing her earphones in her ears, she searched through her music selection walking haphazardly through the throng of students. She cursed when she bumped into someone. Without looking up she apologized, "Sorry, excuse me," Bonnie moved to get around them before they spoke.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Miss Bennett," Bonnie looked up to see Mr. Salvatore looking down at her.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Salvatore, I wasn't watching where I was going, again." She watched as his mouth turned up into a smile.

"You have got to be more careful, Bonnie," he chides playfully, "next time I might have to give you detention." He chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie smiles hiking her bag further up her shoulders. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, and call me Mr. Sal," he remarks exasperated, "Salvatore makes me feel old."

Bonnie nods her head in acceptance as he heads towards the cafeteria exit. He was odd, not in a weird way; he just didn't fit. He didn't fit the place, he didn't fit the job, he didn't even fit his own personality. Mabey Bonnie was just being a little judgmental. However, she just couldn't shake her instincts, he doesn't' belong here.


End file.
